Calleigh Saves Horatio
by SevMione DuCaine
Summary: There is a mysterious voice and Horatio is missing. Read and Review plz.


I don't own Calleigh Duquesne or Horatio Caine they are the property of CSI: Miami.

One morning Calleigh woke up to her cell phone ringing, it was her boss Horatio Caine, or so she thought.

"Duquesne", said a sleepy Calleigh into the phone.

($100,000 under the bench by the newspaper box on the corner of Freemont and Main St in South Beach at 6:30 pm tonight or you never see your precious Lieutenant again.) Said a voice that Calleigh had never heard before, as soon as she heard the unfamiliar voice she hit the record button on her phone.

"Where is Horatio and what have you done to him?" shouted a now very angry Calleigh into the phone. Calleigh was heartbroken at the thought of never seeing Horatio again because she has secretly been in love with him for the past three years and now she may never get to tell him. Calleigh's attention quickly returned to the phone when she heard the voice again.

(Don't worry about your precious Lieutenant just worry about getting $100,000 under that bench by 6:30pm tonight.) Said the voice again just before he hung up.

Calleigh immediately called her co-workers; Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe, and Alexx Woods, to tell them what happened to Horatio. Then she quickly got ready and got to the lab and went in. She then called her father to tell him and see if he could possibly help. By the time she was done with that it was already 3:30pm she only had three hours left to get the money.

When she was about to leave to go get the money the last two people she expected to see walked through the front doors of the lab, Rick Stetler from I.A.B and Yelina Salas Horatio's sister-in-law.

"Rick, Yelina, what can I do for you, Horatio's not here." Said Calleigh while trying to keep the impression that nothing was wrong.

"Where is Horatio?" asked both Rick and Yelina in unison.

"He is away at the moment, I don't know when he'll be back." Responded Calleigh.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Yelina.

"No I don't." said Calleigh.

"Isn't it protocol for a supervisor to tell there second in command where they go if they are leaving in the middle of a shift." Interjected Rick.

"Actually it isn't Rick, its just a common courtesy," said Calleigh as she was cut off by her father barging in through the front doors of the lab.

"Lambchop, we have to leave now or we wont get to the bank by 4:00pm when it closes." Said Duke.

"I'm coming daddy just give me a second." Said Calleigh.

"Why would have to go to the bank today and not just wait till your day off tomorrow?" asked Rick just as Calleigh's phone rang.

"One second Rick, Duquesne." Said Calleigh into the phone.

(Three hours left and half an hour till the banks close. I wonder what the Lieutenant would say if he knew you were waiting till the last minute to get the money to get him back.) Said the same voice as this morning.

"You wont get your money till you tell me where Horatio is." Said Calleigh as she started to get angry and momentarily forgot that Rick and Yelina were standing next to her.

(Now don't get angry, I will let you know where he is once you leave the bank.) Said the voice again.

"Are you watching me?" Calleigh growled into the phone.

(Yes I am. The frizzy-haired brunette and the tall guy next to her are looking really pissed at you right now, and the fat dude next to you looks really impatient.) Responded the voice.

"My dad is not fat you creep, tell me where Horatio is now or no money." Seethed Calleigh.

(If you don't get the money then the Lieutenant will die.) Said the voice right before he hung up.

"Rick, Yelina, my father and I have to make a trip to the bank, would you like to join us and I will explain that phone call on the way." Said Calleigh.

"Yes, now lets go." Grumbled Rick. They all piled into a hummer and drove to the closest Bank of Miami as Calleigh explained the phone call and the whole situation to both Rick and Yelina. By the time they got to the bank it was already 3:45pm.

"Welcome to Bank of Miami how can I help you?" said the clerk.

"I would like $100,000 in cash but counterfeit bills with a tracking device put in a bag please." Said Calleigh as she pulled out her License and Badge. Once the clerk saw Calleigh's badge she got everything straight away and within five minutes everything was all set. Calleigh then went back out to the hummer and got in just as her phone rang again.

"Duquesne." Said Calleigh as she pulled the door to the hummer closed.

(Good you have the money, now put it under the bench next to the newspaper box on the corner of Freemont and Main St in South Beach, but you must drop off the three people back at the crime lab first.) Said the voice and then it hung up.

"Alright, I'm dropping you guys off at the lab and then going to make the drop. Don't worry the money is all counterfeit and there is a tracking device, here is the tracker, Dad I want you to give it to Eric and tell him to follow it once it leaves Freemont and Main St." said Calleigh as she drove to the lab.

"Stay safe Lambchop, I'll be here when you get back." Said Duke as he, Rick, and Yelina all got out of the hummer. Calleigh then left to go make the drop, she parked a block away from the bench. She bought a newspaper and sat on the bench for a few minutes and pushed the bag under the bench with out anyone noticing. Calleigh then walked back to the hummer and when she looked in the passenger seat she noticed a figure. When she closed the door the figure shifted and groaned, she immediately recognized the groan as Horatio.

"Horatio." Said Calleigh.

"Calleigh is that you." Asked Horatio.

"Yes its me, I'm so glad your okay I was so worried about you. Here let me help you." Said Calleigh as she pulled the bag off his head, uncuffed his hands, and pulled him into hug.

"Thank you, Calleigh." Said Horatio as he returned the hug.

"No problem Horatio, you know I'd do anything for you." Said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Asked Horatio as he noticed she was crying.

"Yea, I'm fine Horatio. Its just I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay. Horatio there's something I want to say and I've wanted to say it for a while now. Horatio, I love you." Said a blushing Calleigh.

"Calleigh, I love you too." Said Horatio as he pulled her into a kiss.

As soon as the tracking device picked up that the bag was moving Eric was right on the trail. It turns out that Eric was right behind the kidnappers when they finally stopped. He quickly drew his gun and aimed it at the only person in the area, Ivan Sarnoff. Eric quickly cuffed him and placed him in the backseat of the hummer.

"Why?" asked Eric, later during the interrogation.

"Because I felt like it." Said Ivan.

The End.


End file.
